


#26 Grieve

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was such a tragic accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	#26 Grieve

Togepi...

Her sweet little Togepi...

Misty knelt before the mound of earth, crystal tears gliding slowly down her cheeks as she bitterly grieved for the loss of her beloved egg Pokémon. It had lived such a short life and now it was gone. It all seemed so unreal that she really wanted to believe that this was nothing more than a horrific dream. How could something like this possibly be reality? If only she could just wake up at this very moment and discover that all this had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare her subconscious came up with to torture her. Her body shook with sobs of grief and she waited to find out that this was only a nightmare.

It had to be.

Togepi couldn't be dead.

She didn't want to believe it.

"Misty."

Misty didn't even move as she continued to stare tearfully at the mound where Togepi lay buried, unmoving.

"We're sorry."

"Yeah, we didn't realise that smoking Bulbasaur's bulb would make us so high."

"And then we just got so hungry."

"Right," Misty said in an angry voice, rising to her feet. "You got so hungry that YOU THOUGHT TOGEPI WAS A GIANT EGG?"

Ash and Brock recoiled in terror as she raised her voice to high octaves.

"You boiled it alive!" Misty screamed, swinging the mallet through the air and smashing them. "You murdered my sweet little Togepi!"

"But it tasted so good!" Ash regretted saying it as the mallet hit him again. "Ow."

"Ash, just keep your mouth shut," Brock advised him.


End file.
